The present invention relates to automobile bumpers, particularly to plastic bumpers having a textured surface.
Almost all conventional bumpers made of polypropylene have roughened or textured surfaces to reduce the susceptibility to scratching. The textured surface pattern tends to retain mud or body wax, however, resulting in unsightly appearance of the bumper. Therefore, there has been a need for improving such bumpers.